


The Blood Brother Oath

by Candy72008



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy72008/pseuds/Candy72008
Summary: AU fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Leo had just returned from another trip abroad to negotiate a deal for Cordonia. He had heard several rumors that he hoped to find answers to at home. One thing was for certain he didn't want this life. He didn't want to be King of Cordonia the price of the crown was too high. He had found that his father had been nothing more than a dictator. It was why Cordonia had so many enemies. Constantine made their people believe he was doing what was in their best interest. He had done nothing that benefited anyone but himself. If that benefited his people too that was an added benefit.

As soon as he got home he'd get what he needed and pack what he wanted. Leo looked forward to ending things with Madeleine. He couldn't wait to get the power-hungry bitch out of his life. Madeleine loved nothing but the crown if he could he'd pass the crown to her. Leo knew that wasn't possible the crown would go to his brother Liam and he regretted putting that weight on his brother's shoulders. Perhaps he could find a way to help his brother or at least ease the burden a bit.

Leo looked at his calendar noticing that Liam was about to go to walker ranch for the summer. He decided that he would use this time to do his research and prepare to abdicate the throne. Leo had really wanted to spend some time with Liam and get to know him better but his father would never allow such a thing. While he loved his brother he hardly knew him. He'd be stopping at the property that was his mother's first. He'd stay there awhile to see if he could find anything useful. That would help him avoid Madeleine at least until he returned to the Palace. He would also have to ditch his security detail. As much as he loved Bastien he was loyal to Constantine and not him. His father couldn't catch wind of this until it was too late.

He sighed knowing he had a lot of work cut out for him in a short period of time. He had also met this girl named Katie. She was fun and free-spirited like he was. He had loved the way she had hugged his waist as they took off on his bike through the streets. He smiled as he looked through the pictures he took of that night. His body reacted to the memories those pictures caused. He had loved having sex behind the bush at the tourist trap after hours. He felt himself twitch in his pants. He looked down and shook his head at the growing bulge in his pants. He had really liked Katie but she was seeing other men and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Leo already had Bastien taking him into the palace through the back entrance. No one would know he was home. He'd sleep then pack his duffle bag in the morning. After food from the kitchen letting him miss everyone else, he'd head to his bike with the bag in hand. He'd take off to his mother's dutchy and see what he could find there before returning home for further investigation. The key was to keep what he was doing under wraps until he was ready to plead his case. He was however as sole heir still entitled to her dutchy if he wanted it. This would give him the chance to decide if he liked the place or not. With a plan of action, he closed his phone looking at the photos was only going to arouse him further. He most certainly didn't want Madeleine thinking it was because of her. This would give little Leo time to deflate before they landed in Cordonia.

Leo grabbed a drink from the bar feeling better than he had for a long time. He downed the glass as he leaned back in the plush jet seat. Soon they had landed in Cordonia and he was quietly transported back to the place. Avoiding the press and the Cordonian people. He quickly moved to his room. Stripping shortly after closing the door behind him. He then crashed in his bed out like a light within moments. Leo had the best nights sleep that night. No longer worried about all the threats against the crown.

He quickly packed a bag then he took a shower leaving his clothes from last night on the floor for the staff. He got dressed and grabbed his bag heading to the kitchen the backway. He was trying to avoid running into anyone before he left again. Soon he had arrived at the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and ate in the kitchen with the staff. They, of course, said nothing just going about their business. Once he was done he grabbed his bag and snuck out the kitchen's backdoor. knowing the guard's patrol's Leo grabbed his bike and headed to where there was lite coverage. Once he was sure he was a safe distance away Leo got on his bike and rode off to his mother's dutchy. He had arrived at the place quicker than he thought he would. He entered the estate his father had closed the place up claiming there were too many memories. Leo didn't buy that for one moment so he entered the estate using the key he had been given years ago.

Leo walked in shutting and locking the door behind him. He wondered around the place for a while getting the lay of the estate. He found one of the offices and soon found a bedroom close to the office. He placed his bag there as there was no need to dirty any more rooms then he required as he'd have to clean it back to the way it was. He'd spend his day in the office searching files and safes. Then once he finished the office he'd look for other safes or offices to search. After a thorough search hopefully, he'd have time to explore the area to decide if he'd want to live there or not. He quickly went to work wanting to get to the bottom of what happened to his mother. He no longer believed anything his father had said to him.


	2. Location the place in Monaco.

The sound of heels touching the stone floor echoed through the hallway. Soon the sound came to a stop and a knock came from his door. "Come in," he bellowed knowing exactly who was arriving. His daughter entered the room she had just had her 18th birthday yesterday. He smiled as she entered and the bowed to him asking, "You requested for me to come, father. How may I help you, my king." "Please sit down my dear," came his reply.

Once she was seated his eldest son Daniel entered the office. He smirked at his sister before taking a chair beside his father. Riley didn't blink she sat politely with her hands neatly folded in her lap. Internally, however, she was seething that her manipulative brother was here. She was up to whatever challenge her brother had cooked up for her. Her father stated, "As you know when you were but a baby we were in Cordonia. The king's guard Jackson saved your life. According to Monico tradition you owe Jackson of his family a debt that must be repaid. I have heard that Jackson died in the line of duty. His widow moved to Texas to live on a ranch. The ranch is currently struggling to make ends meet. I have spoken to Mrs. Walker she has agreed to you coming to the ranch to help her out. You will go now and return for Monico's social season."

Riley smiled softly before replying, "That sounds wonderful. I will pack right away. When do I leave?" She kept her face neutral as her brother nearly collapsed in shock. Daniel obviously never paid attention to the lessons on the art of war. Riley knew what battles to pick and when to withdraw. Helping a ranch wasn't a difficult thing to do. All she'd have to do is earn the respect of the people there. Not a difficult task for someone as educated as she was. Her father smiled at her saying, "I was hoping you'd be ready by tomorrow. I have the royal jet ready waiting for my authorization to take you." "Very well my king, I shall be ready before tomorrow so that I may start my journey first thing in the morning."

Edmond was thrilled he had been concerned that helping a ranch would be too much for his daughter. Ranch work was physically challenging and hard. He was glad she hadn't objected. He wasn't sure why so many of his children were leaving the palace. It started right after Daniel's social season. While he did suspect his son had a hand in it he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like any of them had a claim to the throne. Even Daniel was 8th in line and his heir was already married. The princes' wife had just delivered their first child. He was going to crown his son after Riley left he wanted her to be away from Monico during the transition. He wasn't sure what Daniel was up to when he came up with the idea but right now he didn't care he wanted Riley safe. Looking at his daughter who was still standing there he said, "You're dismissed."

Riley left the office with Daniel hot on her trail. A scowl ever-present on his face as he whispered, "I'll make sure you never return to Monico." She heard her father join them in the hallway. Daniel then said, "Watch out for rattlesnakes and scorpions I'd hate for my dear sister to be poisoned. " Riley wanted to roll her eyes at the veiled threat. Instead, she opted for replying, "Thanks for the warning dear brother. I will be diligent in regards to my safety." She quickly made her way to her room no longer wanting to be around Daniel. She entered the room quickly closing and locking the door behind her. She pulled out an older model suitcase set and quickly got to work on choosing clothing appropriate for a ranch in Texas. For good measure, she added a few simple dresses for church or for a date should she be asked out.

Riley had just finished packing when she heard a knock at her door. She made her way to the door stopping to ask, "Who is it?" She heard an indignant huff before her brother's voice came through the door saying, "It's Edward crown prince and heir to the throne of Monico." Riley quickly opened the door and pulled Edward in shutting and locking the door behind him. He arched an eyebrow at her asking, "Is there a reason you are locking me in your room dear sister." Riley nodded her head, turning on some music before whispering, "Daniel is after the throne. I believe he has chased off all my older siblings. I have been warned to watch out for rattlesnakes and scorpions."

A scowl reaches Edwards face as he says, "But Daniel is so weak compared to the others. How is he managing to pull it off." Riley shrugs saying, "Maybe he has hired help or he's a puppet and someone else is pulling strings. To ensure you, reign and don't die while I am gone. I got you a safe house." She handed him a key and an envelope. Riley added, "I hope you don't need it but, if you do please don't be afraid to use it." Edward nods placing the items in his coat pocket. He hugs her tightly before leaving to talk with his wife.

Riley bit her lip with worry she let out a deep breath knowing she'd have her own issues come tomorrow. Riley got dressed for bed before reaching into her nightstand and grabbing a book. She had picked up Rules of Engagement based on the title without realizing the type of book it was. She settled down into her bed to find out what trouble the main character had gotten herself into this time. Last time the main character had slept with a foreign stranger in the bushes near a tourist sight. They had snuck in after it had closed and managed to not get caught.

Riley awoke to the harsh sound of her alarm clock the next morning. Riley groaned and turned off the alarm slowly getting up and out of bed. She quickly showered and dressed for the day. She'd be in Texas in no time considering she'd be taking the families private Jet. Riley put her book in her bag before exiting her room and letting the staff take her luggage. She made her way to the front of the palace where the car would be waiting. Riley arrived at the driveway hugging her father before getting into the car. She was surprised when no one got in with her and the vehicle started on it's way to the airport.

It didn't take long before they had arrived. The driver helped her board the jet with her luggage. He quickly left and the jet soon taxied for take-off. It wasn't long before they were in the air and on their way to Texas. She rested on the plan not knowing what she'd be doing when she arrived at Walker ranch. The pilot woke her once they landed. She exited the jet and made her way to the Dallas airport to get a rental vehicle. With her luggage in tow, she soon had a car. Riley put her luggage in the trunk and entered the ranch address into her phone's GPS app.

After driving a few hours she arrived at walker ranch. Riley walked up to the main house and knocked on the door loudly. She waited a while before she knocked again. It was after the third knock that the door finally opened. She smiled at the woman saying, "I was told you were expecting me today. I'm here to help you out with the ranch. Since your husband saved my life as a child in Cordonia." Bianca replied, "We weren't expecting you until later Brook. I am however grateful that you're here to help out until the end of summer."

Another woman approached saying, "Great another mouth to feed. I don't know why you agreed to this Bianca. She's nothing but a spoiled rich kid. She can't help us." Bianca turned to her replying, "Leona she's graduated from college neither of us has besides we need the help."Riley replied, “Leona I have been trained to run things. I know how to manage a budget and I have no issue with roughing it. Just give me a chance to prove you wrong.” Leona replied, “I hear one complaint or if you’re not useful. You’re out on your ass missy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Location the place in Cordonia

Drake made his way to his best friends room. It was just about time for their annual trip to his families ranch. He had more spring in his step than normal this time of year. His mom had called him and told him about the college girl helping her out for the past few months. Drake knocked on the door Liam quickly answered causing Drake to smirk. He stepped into Liam's room saying, "I'm here to help you pack your suitcase you can put some kingly items in your garment bag just in case." Liam chuckled and shook his head at his best friend saying, "They're called suits. Feel free to take anything casual you can find."

Drake went into Liam's closet going through the drawers first. Drake found Liam's briefs and socks packing several. Drake grabs some tank tops and sleeping shorts. Looking through the rest of Liam's clothes he doesn't find much that would work in Texas. Drake reluctantly packs some short-sleeve button-up shirts. Drake looked up saying, "You'll have to borrow some of my jeans since you don't have any. Thankfully we are the same size. There is nothing else here that would be useful. You should pack whatever else you feel you'll need."

Liam nodded grabbing a few pairs of slacks and a jacket in case his father wanted him to work while in Texas. He doubted that he'd be working this summer but it never hurt to be prepared. Drake was about to leave the closet when Leo popped and grabbed Drake causing him to shout out, "Ah! God damn it, Leo. You nearly scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here and where the hell did you come from." Leo chuckled before saying, "I want to meet with you two in the bathroom. Join me when you can." He made his way out of the closet and went to the bathroom.

Drake raised an eyebrow asking, "Is your brother losing it due to too much Kingly obligation." Liam chuckled before whispering, "He likely wants to give me advice for my vacation and let me know when he plans to take his next adventure." Liam left to go meet Leo, Drake reluctantly followed him. As they entered the bathroom Liam could see the faucet running and hear the shower going. Liam questioned, "Leo what's going on."

Leo pushes an open book into Liam's hand saying, "This is my mother's diary it was hidden in her duchy. This page says that she didn't feel ready to have a second child due to the demands on her as queen and mother. She wanted to wait until I was a teen before having a second child. Our father couldn't tolerate that and demanded a child sooner. When she put her foot down he started sleeping with every noble lady he could. His goal had been to have a bastard child with one that he could raise as the spare. That didn't work to well as noble ladies wouldn't admit if a child was his or not. Apparently, dad got this idea from our grandfather. So he decided to go after common women because doing the help was something he wasn't willing to do. That was when he met your mother. He had told her that my mother was dying but, he hadn't wanted to cause the Cordonian people to worry. Then my mother was reported to have died and shortly after he announced his courtship with your mother. He married her rather quickly after that. I believe she was already expecting you."

Liam looked at his brother in shock as he read the page. He turned it and found more writing after Leo's mother was supposed to be dead she had stated that she had been a prisoner in her own duchy. At first, Leo was allowed to visit but that gradually came to a stop. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open as he read the page that included his own mother. Both women being held captive in the duchy their father wanting nothing to do with either. Then the diary ended Liam looked up asking, "What happened to them?" Leo shrugged replying, "I don't know yet. I am trying to find out. I am staying at the duchy for now. I am here to encourage you to live it up this summer. I plan on investigating what happened to them. I hope to find them or at least a lead to where they might be."

Drake patted Leo's shoulder saying, "I already planned on taking Liam out to the local bar and getting him hooked up with a few women. I will choose those I feel don't really know him. We are going to live it up this summer. Your dad said it would be the last one. Only Bastien is coming with us. There will be no security otherwise not sure why though." Liam chimed in adding, "Father says I will be taking over handling all the budgeting and documents you will need. You will only have to review them and sign them if you agree. If you don't agree with what I have drafted you just have to tell me the changes I need to make and I will present the corrected document for you to sign. Father said you hate those duties and that I should assist you since Madeleine likely won't. As they are the king's duties."

Leo nodded but he still wondered what his father was really up to. Not that he wouldn't mind Liam's help but, he still didn't want the job. There were just too many enemies to the crown. He felt regret yet again for stepping down and putting Liam in his place. He had already decided he'd be a count at his mother's duchy. He loved the people there and since it was near the capital he'd have no duties. He'd just have to take care of the household and make a few appearances. He'd have to talk with Olivia about creating an army while he had the power to do so. While he would step down he wasn't going to throw his brother to the wolves. The best place for him right now was on the sidelines so he could help Liam with anything that would happen.

Drake and Liam's close relationship was at the forefront of Leo's mind. Leo shut off the water and followed them out into Liam's room. On Liam's desk was an old photo of Drake and Liam playing pirate. It was their favorite game before the game was stopped by Constantine. Constantine had claimed that Liam was too old for such foolish nonsense. A flashback of the last day Liam and Drake played pirates crossed Leo's mind. His eyes widening as he remembered the ceremony they had held that day. He had officiated over the Blood Brother Oath he had talked them into. He had convinced them that Pirates who were close made oaths with each other. Leo gave them the idea to do a Blood Brother Oath since Liam and Drake behaved like brothers anyway. Drake and Liam had both quickly agreed to the oath and the ceremony. Leo was crowned prince and the document they had signed as children was an official document. Liam and Drake legally were brothers under Cordonian law.

An idea suddenly came to Leo he turned to Liam asking, "Do you still have the Blood Brother Oath we drew up when we were younger." Liam shook his head no adding, "I gave it to Drake before he went to college to keep." Leo turned to Drake hopeful Drake nodded saying, "I still have it in my room. I could get it for you." Leo nodded saying, "I would appreciate that Drake." Drake left to get the old document it would be a good laugh. To think they had thought a piece of paper made them brothers. Soon Drake returned to Liam's room with the document. He handed the paper to Leo asking, "What do you plan to do with that old thing?" Leo smiled saying, "It's a surprise" quickly leaving before he could be asked anything more. Drake shrugged his shoulders turning to Liam asking, "Do you have any clue what that was about Liam." Liam replied, "I have no clue. Perhaps it's something for my upcoming birthday. I am sure we will find out soon enough." Drake nodded before returning to finish the packing.

As soon as the packing was done Drake grabbed his bag as a member of staff grabbed Liam's bag. They were quietly taken to the royal jet. The jet was quickly cleared for takeoff from the Cordonian airport. The flight would be stopping in New York to refuel. Liam wished he had gotten to see Leo more before he had to go. He hadn't even gotten a goodbye from his father or stepmother. He decided it was best not to brood he was going to have a good time with his best friend Drake. He'd have to change before they landed so no one would recognize him in America.

Meanwhile, Leo rushed to a boat to head over to Lythikos he had to talk with Olivia before he continued. He trusted her, she was friends with his brother. He couldn't wait to discuss his plans with Olivia. They had to be ready to support Liam after his social season. There was a very real threat of hostile take over once the new king was crowned from Cordonia's neighbors. Not to mention the very real threat from within Cordonia itself. He'd have to get some new laws in place before he handed the crown to Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3.1

Leo in Lythikos

Leo waited impatiently for the ship to dock. As soon as the ship docked Leo raced off the boat. Leo made his way to the nearest village and rented a snowmobile. He headed straight to Olivia's home it would take him a few hours to get there. Leo knew Olivia wouldn't give him a warm welcome. The trick would be to get her to listen to him before she tossed him out. God he hoped she wouldn't throw him out without listening. It was too cold in Lythikos to spend hours outside trying to get into Olivia's home. Leo took the shortest route to Olivia's estate. He was relieved when he finally arrived at Olivia's.

Leo pounded on the door until the servants opened the door. Once the door was open he instantly entered the building. Leo put on his famous roguish smile took her hand and kissed it. "Where is your Dutchess," Leo asked. The woman blushed and pointed to the dining room. With another wink and a blown kiss, Leo headed towards the dining room. He'd have to be careful to avoid getting hit by one of her knives. Olivia was already giving him trouble and he hadn't even reached her yet. He casually walked into the dining room surprised when Olivia just looked up at him with a scowl.

Olivia looked at Leo bored before saying, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Leo?" He could tell the question was loaded with sarcasm. Leo sat at the table near her surprised when a plate was placed in front of him. Leo arched an eyebrow at Olivia but joined her in a meal. Leo replied, "Thanks for the food, Olivia. I am here about an important matter we must discuss in a secure location. I'm very serious Liv there's a lot we have to cover. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Everyone knows your dangerous and coming here unannounced is suicide but I had to talk to you." Olivia nodded deciding to hear Leo out she could always throw him in her dungeon if he was playing some sort of game. They ate in complete silence which was unnerving but soon they had eaten.

Olivia stood up once she was finished giving him a pointed look. As soon as he stood Olivia turned and left. He took that as his cue to follow her to a secure location. He knew she did this on purpose to throw the other person off there gain. Leo liked the strategy too bad he wasn't there to manipulate her. Sure he wanted her help for their country but he wouldn't manipulate her. Leo just hoped Olivia agreed with him and wouldn't object to his plans. Eventually, they had made it to a hidden office within her home. Olivia leveled her gaze on Leo saying, "Alright we are safe from prying ears. What was so important Leo?"

Leo replied, "Cordonia is in serious trouble, Olivia. My father created many enemies and a lot of unrest within Cordonia itself. If we don't go to war with ourselves we will be at war with another country. I want you to create a military force here Olivia for the country. To end all threats to the crown I will abdicate the throne. I need to be on the sidelines Olivia if I take the crown both my brother and I will die. If I step down I can work from the sidelines to protect him." Olivia's mouth opened as here eyes widened it had been a lot to take in. Olivia replied, "I can't just build a military without authorization from the crown Leo. I'd have to train and pay those who join until they are needed."

Leo replied, "I am currently the heir to the throne I have the authority to authorize this and the funds. I have a lot of work to do to secure Liam's place as king. Then I will have to work to keep him alive. I will have to find every threat in Cordonia itself. We need to be prepared for the worse. I need your help without a military I fear Cordonia will be lost." Olivia nodded realizing Leo really believed what he was telling her. She didn't doubt it from within their own nobility all eager to steal the crown for both the money and power. She watched as he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. She took what he offered finding documents that showed her parents as traitors. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. He saw her look he said, "Keep reading Liv." So she did finding the reports of her parents being traitors were fake. They had discovered Leo's mother's faked death through Liam's mother. Her parents had been trying to save the queen and the two heirs to the throne. Shock hit her as she saw the list of enemies to the crown both external and internal.

Olivia nodded to Leo she agreed that Cordonia was ripe for war once power was transferred to a new king. She was also sure there were several members of the nobility who would make a power play. Cordonia would be vulnerable and weakened to the point of being easy to take over by outsiders. Olivia glared at Leo saying, "Your father's an ass but I will help you. Does he know that you will abdicate the throne?" Leo shook his head no before adding, "I have to have them thinking I will be king to do what is needed. I have to protect my younger brother he's too loyal to give up the crown. Trust me if I could throw the crown at Madeleine I would. She'd happily die for Cordonia and no one would mourn the loss. " Olivia chuckled nodding her head in agreement. No one would miss Madeleine and Constantine had made a mess for his sons to clean up.

Olivia asked, "While the military will handle outside threats. How do you plan to handle the internal issues?" Leo reached in his jacket again saying, "My brother and Drake did a blood brother oath I officiated with my abdication it will go into effect. I will enact the double king clause in Cordonia's laws due to the current situation. Liam and Drake will both have to marry in a double ceremony. I found an old contract of marriage for the spare to the throne. Surprisingly it's to a Princess of Monico named Riley. I happen to know her she'd be a great addition to our country."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before saying, "Prove it." Leo rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. He places the phone in speaker mode before dialing a number. The phone rang three times before it was answered. A voice filled the room saying, "I regret to inform you the I am not at home I may not be able to spring you out of jail again Leo." Leo chuckled replying, "I'm calling on another matter Riley. There is a marriage contract here with your name on it. My father had hidden it. I am requesting you honor the contract." Riley narrowed her eyes as she asked, " What are you plotting Leo?" Olivia scoffed as Leo explained his plans to Riley. Olivia had enough shouting, "This is ridiculous! No princess would agree to marry a commoner even if he carried the title of prince."

Leo scowled at Olivia only to hear Riley say, "I trust you, Leo. I will help you out. If you have a contract of marriage I would have to uphold it anyway due to Monico's own laws no matter who I married. Besides, it would safer for me in Cordonia Monico is no longer safe my brother Daniel is making a play for power. He wants to be the reigning ruler and he's cruel. I have experience ruling I'd happily help do so for your country." While Olivia didn't like it she would help Leo she wouldn't allow Liam to be killed. Leo ended the call and left Olivia's home shortly after. He returned to Cordonia and his mother's duchy.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 5

Bastien followed after Brook he wanted to know more about the woman. Hopefully, Leo hadn't slept with her Constantine wouldn't like that. It was bad enough that she had kept him out of trouble and made it harder for him to find Leo. Bastien wasn't sure if he believed Leo or not he'd have to keep an eye on her. Brook made her way to the stables. She found Drake and William with chuck talking. Brook says, "Excuse me, Mr. Walker. Are you going to ride Thunder today? He is in need of some exercise." Drake shakes his head no so Brook moves to tend to Thunder for the day. She reaches his stall and says, "Hey boy are you happy to see me?" Thunder snorts at her as his face moves over the stall gate. Brook pets his velvet nose and then his ears. "Ok let me in now Thunder," Brook asked the horse.

Drake raised his eyebrows as the horse disappears from view. His cock twitched in his pants from the view. Brook had a damn fine body and he wanted to see it. Perhaps he needed to bring out the Walker charm and change her mind. It's not like he'd tell anyone about their hook up. He moved to the stall surprised when he found her bent over inspecting his hooves. "Is there something wrong," he asks. Brook replies, "No. I like to check his hooves before taking him out for a ride." He watches as she checks each shoe and notates her findings. He continues to watch as she grabs a brush and starts to tend to the horse. "I was told your family was rich. Yet you know how to take care of a horse like a simple ranch hand."

Brook doesn't stop brushing Thunder as she replies, "My father insists we know every part of running the business we own. Chuck has been kind enough to educate me on anything I don't know. I can't expect my employees to do something I can't do myself. It's irresponsible of me to not know all aspects of the business. How would an employee listen to me if I don't know what I am talking about? I may not own this ranch but I am trying to get it back on its feet." Drake nods his head it made sense to him and he was impressed that she'd get her hands dirty. "Brushing can help a horse bond to you," she added. Drake knew that he was surprised that she did. Brook put the brush back and grabbed his water container and left the stall heading to the sink. Drake asked, "Do you need help with that? It gets heavy once it's full of water."

Brook chuckled replying, "I seemed to do fine before you arrived. You are welcome to take on the task if you want to." William was at her side in a moment grabbing the container to refill it with water. Brook blinked in surprise but didn't question it "Thank you," she said. Brook returned to the stall grabbing the feeing container. She filled the feeder and returned it to the stall. Drake's brows furrowed as he looked at the food. He asked, "What's that green stuff." Brook replied, "it's Alfalfa it's really good for horses. It's better than the grass in the fields. Besides, the ranch fields are sparse so I have added it to their diet." Drake nodded he was glad that Brook was taking her job on the ranch serious.

Just then Mitch entered saying, "Brook our renters of the old barn would like to talk with you." She nodded handing the feeder to Drake saying, "Give this to Thunder while I handle the humane society." Brook headed to the other barn she had just opened the door when she heard, "What is the humane society doing here?" Brook turned her head to see Drake saying, "Renting the barn for animals that were sick and needed a place to stay. Walker ranch has first dibs to adopt any of the animals on the property. Your welcome to join me in looking over what is here." Brook continued into the barn making her way to where she knew the staff would be.

Brook smiled softly upon approach to the people in the building. When she finally reached them she said, "I was told you wanted me? How can I help you?" The vet smiled at the woman saying, "I just want to thank you again for the space and the help." Brook replied, "Our ranch hands always clean and tend to the rented spaces. They also ensure the animals have both food and water. It's a part of the fee you are paying." The human society vet responded, "Most ranches don't they assume we will do it. I appreciate the help it lets me focus on the animals." Brook said, "Well this is Drake the owner's son. Drake this is Dr. Clark. She's the humane society's vet. Drake plans on sowing his wild oats this summer."

Drake's mouth hung open in shock Dr. Clark giggled saying, "Is that so? Well if you like older women I'd love to give you a spin."She winked at him before turning back to Brook Dr. Clark smiled saying, "Did the owner express any interest in any of the animals?" Brook replied, " Yes she did and then I talked with the hand supervisor Chuck. I wanted to ask a few questions about the animals he agreed with." Drake snapped his head to Brook asking, "Why not go with what my mom and aunt want they are the owners." Brook replied, "Because they wanted to take them all and I don't think the ranch can handle that many additional animals at this time. I can understand they'd like the ranch to be successful and saving money on quality animals. Too many at once would stress the staff and the animals and some of these will require special care. So I am using Chuck's judgment to what is most needed out of what they have."

Drake nodded he could understand not wanting the staff to be overwhelmed or taking on too much too soon. Brook said, "Dr. Clark what do you know about the bull calf?" DR. Clark replied, "He seems to be fine but would need to be the only bull and we are wanting him to be adopted with his mother." Brook frowned saying, "Wouldn't be better to adopt them separate to prevent accidental breeding." Dr. Clark replied, "We'd like to get them homed quickly and the bull calf is too young to be without a mother." Brook smiled saying, "What if we could find him a surrogate mom then you can adopt out a dairy cow. She should find a home quickly without the calf." Dr. Clark smiled replying, "If you can find a surrogate to take on the calf. I'm sure I could quickly find someone for the mother. Who else were you interested in?"

Brook said, "For the ranch, they are interested in the flock." Dr. Clark nodded replying, "All the chickens? We do have 100 of them." Brook said, "We'll I'm unsure I need to know how much space they need. What kind of housing and what they eat. Chuck likely knows but I'd like to be sure the ranch can provide the proper care for them." Dr. Clark smiled replying, "1000 sq. ft. outside space for the whole flock and 300 sq. ft. indoor space. As for food, I have a list of grains, fruits, and vegetables that should be in their diet. From what I've seen the ranch has the space you'd just have to build the pen and the housing." Brook smiled saying, "I have found a place to sell the eggs to offset the cost of the chickens minus the eggs the owner would like to keep for personal use." Dr. Clark smiled happily she had found a home for the flock. She also knew it would be a source of income that would help the ranch care for the flock even with the owner using some eggs.

Brook looked at Dr. Clark saying, "Now I have a personal interest in Diablo but he'd have to be well enough to travel by the end of summer." Dr. Clark's eyes narrow replying, "He's a spirited horse are you sure you can handle him?" Brook laughed saying, "I have a Black Forest Mare named Marabelle she's a racing horse now. When I got her she was about to be sold for meat value due to her spirit. I bought her much to my father's dismay. She's the sweetest filly now this is her last year on the racing circuit. I prefer a mount with spirit even though I love Marabelle her spirit has been raced out of her." Dr. Clark replied, "Diablo is a Shire horse one of the largest draft horse breeds. I will make you a deal he doesn't need much care to become adopted. If you can prove you can handle him while he recovers I will let you adopt him." Brook nodded saying, "We have a deal."

She turned and went to Diablo's stall standing a few feet back from the door as she waited for the horse to make an appearance. Drake had followed her to the stall wondering why she hadn't approached the door. Then the stallion charged at the door his blackface looming in the space. The horse solid black except for the main from what Drake could see. Brook looked at him saying, "His tail and feet are the same shocks of white and he's huge. I look forward to earning his trust. He won't be a racer though I learned my lesson with Marabelle."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 6

Dr. Clark said, "Would you like to see him we can open the door to the coral and you can get a look at his spirit." Brook smiled replying, "I'd love to." Brook headed outside Dr. Clark following behind her. One of the men opened the stable door and rushed over the corral fence. Diablo burst out of the door a moment later. His hooves stomped on the ground and made it shake under Brook's feet. Brook was surprised that the horse was so thin and covered in what appeared to be whip marks. "My goodness," Brook said. Dr. Clark replied, "He has been through a lot." Brook watched him rear up even in his current state it was an impressive sight. Brook said, "I don't use whips or riding crops. Marabelle is retiring in part due to other riders using riding crops on Marabelle when she tries to pass. I only allow passing on the outside now since it's safer for her." Dr. Clark nodded asking, "What will happen to Marabelle?" Brook replied, "I will keep her I have sleds and carriages she can pull. I may still ride her as well she has too much training to ever let go."

Dr. Clark felt better asking, "So you'll keep him for life?" Brook nodded smiling at the horse's spirit. Drake scoffed saying, "He's likely to kill a little thing like you princess." Riley snapped her head to Drake she glared at him. "Mr. Walker I have learned how to handle horses like Diablo. Also, I'm not stupid I will give him respect and I will get it in return." Brook could feel hot breath on her back she had a feeling it was the horse she had turned her attention from. She slowly turned herself back around so as not to startle the animal. Brook held a hand up letting Diablo touch it if he wanted. Once his nose was on her hand she slowly met his eyes. Brook rubbed her fingers on the bridge of the horse's nose for a moment before stepping back."I'll visit him daily Dr. Clark but I have other work to do today." Brook left to go do her chores leaving a stunned Drake behind her.

Drake turned to Liam asking," Do you want to go to the lake or we could help out around the ranch." Chuck approached Drake and Liam with a smile on his face. Chuck stopped saying, "I am about to take the golf cart to check the property lines. You boys are welcome to come. " Chuck wasn't surprised when the men joined him it didn't take long to reach the shed with the golf cart inside. Chuck grabbed the key from a hook on the wall and went to the golf cart. He quickly pulled the golf cart out of the shed and motioned for the men to get in. Once everyone was in the cart he took off to the property line. Hours later Chuck stopped the cart for lunch finding a picnic basket in the back. They sat on the ground Drake laid out the blanket as Chuck set out the food. "This looks good", Drake said. Chuck replied, "It usually is very good. Brook has taken to spoiling me and anyone who comes to help with the task."

Bastien sat silent as he helped himself to some food and ate in silence as everyone else joined in. Drake groaned as he took his first bite saying, "This is heaven." Liam quickly agreed. Bastien silently agreed with them. Once they finished the food they went back to check over the property. It was getting close to dinner time by the time Chuck had finished. He turned to the men saying, "I just need to put the cart back. We will be going to the bar tonight you boys are welcome to come and join us." They headed inside to eat dinner with everyone else. They finished dinner quickly Brook heading the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Hours later Drake was was on his way to leave for the bar when he neared the office Brook used. Drake could hear Brook talking on the phone saying, "Yes dear brother of mine. I will be at the home of my future husband by the end of summer. Father knows when I am due there and I have no plans to shame our family." Drake continued on heading out the door and to the western bar. Within moments of arriving, Drake got Liam a scotch as he got himself a whiskey. The two talked and drink for a while before Drake takes Liam to the dance floor. After a few dances, Drake and Liam run into Brian he says, "Come on guys Brook is here. We're going to talk her into riding the mechanical bull." Drake's head snapped to Liam saying, "Let's go it should be funny if she agrees." Liam nodded heading to the mechanical bull to watch the woman. When they reached the mechanical bull Brian was still trying to get Brook to ride the bull.

Brook crossed her arms saying, "If you boys want me on that bull one of you have to go first. If you boys are too afraid to ride then I won't either." William spoke up saying, "I'll go." Brook whispered to the ride operator, "Make him look good but go easy." The man nodded saying nothing. Bastien raised an eyebrow at her and she winked at him. William finished his time with a huge smile on his face. "Way to go William", Brook shouted. William took a bow before exiting.

Bastien was stunned but didn't let it show. Bastien was grateful to her it allowed Liam to participate without him worrying about his was surprised when Brook mounted the mechanical bull. Bastien clearly heard Drake tell the operator that he shouldn't go easy on her. The ride operator snapped his head at Brook. She shrugged her shoulders saying, "As long as I don't break anything it doesn't matter to me. I'm not trying to impress anyone."

Drake watched as Brook climbed onto the bull her cream-colored legs a nice contrast to the brown bull. As the bull bucked he licked his lips. His blood heated as her hips rocked with the bull he could imagine her doing that while he was under her. His cock pulsed in his pants from the view. He could see he wasn't the only male with the same thoughts. Drake discretely adjusted himself in his pants his cock needed more room to grow.

The bull twisted and jerked tossing Brook off and onto the mats. The attendant rushed to brook asking, "Are you alright Miss?" Brook took his hand allowing him to help her up off the floor. She replied, "I'm fine that was kind of fun even if it tossed me off." Brook left the area for the bull ride James grabbed her arm saying, "Come on their line dancing. It's fun." Brook shook her head but followed James to the dance floor. She had to watch everyone else to be able to pick up the dance. Hours later they returned to the ranch. Brook went straight to bed exhausted from the day's activities.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 7

For the past month, Drake had hardly seen Brook. Sure they ran into each other here and there. He figured she was avoiding him and Liam not wanting to deal with their attempts to seduce her anymore. He discreetly tapped drake and whispered, "Look over there." Drake turned his head trying to look casual as he took in the view of the lake. There was Brook in a swimsuit sunbathing. Liam could tell he wasn't the only one with a dry throat. Drake blurted out, "Damn how does she make that look so good. I have seen women in way less." Liam shrugged at Drake he didn't know either but he agreed with his friend. Liam sighed saying, "If only she were free to choose who she wanted. I certainly am dreading my own social season coming up. Much like her, I will be marrying for all the wrong reasons. I can only hope that if I choose well we can grow to love each other."

Drake shook his head saying, "I'm not sure which is better. Having to date a lot of women or having one chosen for you. I certainly don't want to remain single but being your friend makes it difficult. I have to be sure she's not a crown chaser and isn't really after you. I can't have my wife plotting to kill you or worse seducing you to be the mother to the royal heir." Drake watched Brook get up and untie the horse she had taken to the lake. she had chosen a tree that provided the animal shade and he had been close enough to the water to drink if he needed to.

She approached them saying, "Feel free to eat the food I brought it seems I am needed back at the house." She stopped when she reached Bastien saying one word, "Monaco." Bastien replied, "Understood." She wondered if he really did understand until she heard an added, "Princess." Riley didn't have time to wonder how long her cover had been blown. She rushed to the ranch house only slowing a moment to fix her hair some. Riley entered the home finding both her Father and brother sitting in the living room. "Father what brings you here. I am not supposed to head home for another month?"

Daniel had a smirk on his face and looked rather pleased that was never a good sign. "I have come to collect you there is an issue with our arrangement that must be dealt with right away, Edmond said. Riley replied, "Sure thing father. Chuck can help Mrs. Walker with the ranch. We just added chickens to it they should be bringing in a nice profit real soon." Edmond chuckled before saying, "There was never any doubt in my mind that you could help them. Now go change we must leave right away." Riley nodded quickly changing her clothes and then packing. Once she was done she grabbed her luggage and headed down towards her father. "Let's go, father. I'm sure Mrs. Walker will say goodbye to everyone for me. They will understand."

Edmond nodded and escorted his daughter to the limo. The driver opened the door and Riley got in first. Then her father and brother. Soon they were on their way to the airport. Riley looked out the window watching the view pass by until they arrived at the airport. Once at the airport they went to where the private aircraft were. It didn't take long to get onto the plane. No one told the King of Monaco that he had to go through security. The plane quickly took off. I was officially headed to Cordonia and I couldn't wait to talk to Leo. I needed to know what the heck was going on.

The flight was uneventful. I made sure to wash my face and put on makeup. I brushed and curled my hair before putting on my tiara. I was a princess of Monaco I had a reputation to uphold. I made sure I was every bit the princess I was supposed to be before retaking my seat. I noticed Daniel roll his eyes at me he would have never made it as a princess he was too damn lazy. Riley looked out the window watching the clouds go by wishing she knew what it felt like to truly be free. Riley prayed that she could be happy in Cordonia it was safer for her there than in Monaco. Daniel wouldn't give up until she was either dead or no longer in line for the crown. Riley couldn't understand why he wanted the crown so much. All the death threats and never being able to please everyone made the job suck.

It felt like it took forever to land in Cordonia. When they exited the plane Leo was there to greet them. Leo kissed her hand as she curtsied. Leo smiled saying, "Looking lovely as ever Princess." Riley smiled replying, "Thank you kindly, Prince Leo." He turned and greeted her father and brother giving each a formal handshake. He moved back over to Riley and offered her his arm saying, "allow me to escort you, princess." "Certainly", She replied placing her hand at his elbow and following him to the limo. He allowed her to get in first and then got in himself sitting next to her.

Leo said, "I will take you to the duchy that will belong to Riley. We will announce your arrival to the press. Then we will talk about why your here. Tomorrow I will return to take you to the palace to meet with my father. There you can address any concerns you have." Edmund nodded as Daniel scowled at Leo. "I selected this duchy, especially for you princess. I hope you like it. It's one of the most beautiful places in Cordonia." Riley replied, "I'm sure I will love it. Thank you for putting so much thought into it." She watched the landscape fly by as the limo made it's way to its destination. As the limo turned into a long driveway Riley noticed a large fairy tale princess styled castle come into view. Riley wanted to roll her eyes at the size of it but she knew her father would be pleased with her new home.

Soon the Limo came to a stop. Leo was the first to exit, then her brother and father. Finally, Leo reached in to help her out. He escorted them to where the press was anxiously awaiting their arrival. Riley smiled and waved at the crowd as they approached. Leo stepped up to the microphones that had been set up. Leo smiled to the crowd saying, " It's my honor to present the newest member of Cordonia nobility Princess Riley of Monaco. She will be staying here for the social season as she is to marry a member of the Cordonia nobility. Now please show her a warm Cordonian welcome. She is here with her brother and father they will be helping her settle in. They will be returning to Monaco and now a few words from the princess herself."

Riley stepped up to the microphone and smiled at all the faces she could see. "I'm happy to be here your Country is beautiful. I look forward to getting to know you and making this place my home. I will work hard to serve the people in this duchy as well as in the Country itself," she blew a kiss to the audience. The crowd cheered as they left and Leo escorted her into the building.


	8. The Blood Brother Oath

Page 8

Leo gave them a brief tour of the place before showing them to their rooms. Riley loved her large room with a balcony the view was gorgeous. She unpacked and was about to get ready for bed when she heard a gentle knock at the door. Riley opened the door only to find Leo standing there with a sheepish grin. She looked in the hallway seeing a woman eyeing the two of them. Riley stood up a little straighter saying, “You will come into my room with the prince my reputation must remain pure.” She watched the servent bow and rush into the room. Leo strolled in after the woman allowing Riley to close the door after him. Riley said, “Ok what’s up.”

Leo chuckled the woman was always direct and to the point. Leo turned to the servent saying, “You may sit across the room you are just here to observe and I want to keep our conversation private.” The servent nodded taking a seat across the room she was glad for the brief break in her workday. Riley grabbed a folder from the bedside table before sitting with Leo at a small table with two chairs beside it. She looked at Leo saying, “Get out what you want to keep private first. I am sure Daniel has gone to snitch on me and we will be joined soon.”

Leo nodded grateful for the information. Leo said, “I have abdicated the throne. I do have to deal with your contract before it will be official. You won’t be able to marry Liam as he will be crowned Heir due to my actions. I will be displaying a document that will make Drake a prince. I am sure I will lose my fiancee once I step down. I was thinking you could have a social season with Drake and I as your suiters just in case Drake refused.” She nodded before replying, “Unfortunately Drake has a serious issue with nobles and may not even give me a chance. I’d be happy to do a Cordonian marriage arrangement for political reasons. All I need is one child and then I am free of Monaco.”

Leo nodded saying, “I am aware it’s why we’re talking. I don’t want you harmed by my actions. Do you think your Dad will go for it?” She thought a moment before responding, “It will depend on how you handle Daniel. Dad is easy keeping my title would be enough for him. This duchy also is perfect it looks like a castle fit for a princess. You just have to keep Daniel from changing his mind.” Leo nodded as the bedroom door flew open.

Riley looked to the doorway and saw both her father and Daniel. She simply pointed across the room at the servent. She then crossed her arms across her chest. Edmond was embarrassed having intruded into his daughter’s room. He said, “Daniel said that Leo had come in here with you alone.” Riley glared at him saying, “He did but I got a servent to supervise before we closed the door. He wanted to go over our contract with Cordonia with me. He wanted to be sure I’d be prepared for tomorrow’s meeting.” Leo stood up saying, “I should be going it’s getting late and I am sure she needs to get back to work.” Leo stood to the door stopping to say, “Sleep well, Princess Riley.” Leo was gone seconds later.

Riley got up and put the folder away in the bedside table looking to her father. She said, “I am tired I should go to bed so I am fresh for tomorrow.” Edmond nodded before replying, “Sleep well, Riley. Daniel and I will return to our rooms.” Edmond grabbed Daniel and dragged him back to their rooms. Riley smiled knowing full well Daniel looked forward to a lecture. She quickly changed for bed before turning in to get a good night’s sleep.

Before she knew it Riley was awake and heading to the palace. Leo had been a perfect gentleman much to Daniel’s displeasure. Daniel had a permanent scowl since Riley had seen him that morning. She wondered how long their father lectured him. Breakfast had been uncomfortably quiet the only one who spoke at all was Leo to advise them that they were headed to the palace. Soon they were on their way to the palace and the trip didn’t take that long. Leo escorted Riley, Daniel, and Edmond into the palace and to one of the large meeting rooms. Leo brought Riley over saying, “This is my father King Constantine and my stepmom Regina.” Riley curtsied to Constantine presenting her hand for a kiss. Then curtsied to Regina.

Leo smiled as he brought Riley over to Liam saying, “My brother just recently returned home. This is Liam. Liam this is Riley princess of Monaco.” Riley curtsied again and presented her hand. Liam kissed it saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess.” She replied, “The pleasure is mine, Prince Liam.” Leo took her to Drake saying, “This is Drake, Liam’s brother.” She curtsied to Drake and handed him her hand to kiss. He surprised her by actually kissing it. “Pleased to meet you too prince Drake”, she said. Leo then led her to a seat saying, “Shall we get this meeting started?”

Drake and Liam take a seat on either side of Riley. Drake looking her over suspiciously as Liam seems to be confused and caught off guard. Leo sits down as does Constantine and Regina. Regina speaks up saying, “Wasn’t Madeliene invited as well shouldn’t we wait for her?” Leo replies, “She was notified and I will not wait on her. It was her duty to arrive on time.” “What is this all about son”, Constantine asks.

We are here to discuss Princess Riley’s contract and how we can keep it. I have already talked with Riley and she has been very helpful. She knows her marriage contract is beneficial to both Cordonia and Monaco.“ Constantine scoffs saying, "I don’t see an issue, Leo. She will marry Liam after you marry Madeliene.” Leo replies, “She can’t do that. I have the council’s permission to abdicate as long as I resolve Riley’s contract. So unless you want Princess Riley to be queen we must have a discussion.” Constantine slams his hands on the table glaring at Leo yelling, “What the hell is going on Leo!”

Leo glares back yelling, “Where do I start Dad? The fact I have a fiancee I hate and only wants the power of queen so that she can twist it in her favor. Not to mention her wanting to waste all the money in the royal coffers on herself and her family. She’s not fit to rule I don’t care how much training she has. She can’t even show up on time too busy fucking her personal guard. Add to that the fact that I hate the job and almost married Madeleine just so I could quit once she was queen. So unless you want Madeleine being the queen and ruling how she sees fit you quit objecting.”

Constantine sits back down still glaring at Lel but knowing that if he wants his bloodline to continue on the throne he’d better cooperate. Constantine’s lips become a firm line saying, “What’s your plan then. While I am sure Princess Riley would be a competent queen I don’t think the people would allow it. Her loyalty would constantly be questioned.” Leo places a copy of a document in front of Constantine and does the same for Edmond. Leo smiles saying, “According to this you have another son. Drake would qualify to fulfill the contract. If that isn’t satisfactory I could fulfill the contract. I know full well once Liam is named heir to the throne Madeleine will end our engagement. She doesn’t want me but the crown and all that goes with it.”

Edmond’s head snaps to Riley asking, “Is this what you two were discussing last night?” “Yes, Father we did discuss this last night. I will tell you what I told Leo. I want what is best for my country. I’d be willing to marry either Drake or Leo should he be single. I leave the choice if this is satisfactory or not to you, father.”


	9. Chapter 9

Edmond looked over the paper in front of him. From what he could tell she’d marry either a commoner or a prince that gave up the throne. Her children never having a chance at the throne. At least before there was a chance one of her children could sit on the throne. He looks up saying, “While this does satisfy the contract it’s not what I had agreed to. I would expect a modification or some sort of compensation.”

Drake sat there quietly taking it in. He couldn’t believe that the woman he had been fantasizing about getting naked all summer was a princess. He was stunned that he’d have the chance to marry her. He wondered if she could actually love him or if she had really been at his ranch to spy on Liam. Leo brought his attention back as he said, “King Edmond Drake is a prince, and Riley would maintain her title as Princess. I don’t see any need for further compensation. It’s the same she would have gotten with my brother Liam.”

Edmond wasn’t pleased it was his own fault for not insisting on her marriage having to be to one of royal blood. Edmond finally said, “I don’t see a reason why you can’t be king. You have already been named heir and took the role as well as an intended bride.” Constantine joined in saying, “I agree. I see no reason why we have to upset a perfectly good arrangement.” Leo let out a frustrated breath replying, “Because of the wording of the contact Madeleine and I were both taken for fertility testing. I failed the specialists say I am sterile. I have no choice but to step down.” Leo knew it was a lie he was fine but he had test results saying otherwise.

Riley looked to Leo saying, “I’m so sorry for your loss prince Leo. While that makes you a bad candidate for the king it doesn’t make you any less of a man.” Edmond smiled at his daughter. Leo nodded replying, “Thank you, princess Riley.” Liam and Drake sat there in a state of shock. Constantine let out a frustrated breath before saying, “It looks like I have no choice but to allow you to step down and let Liam take your place.”

Daniel had sat quietly he had planned on objecting so that he could talk his father into a country that wouldn’t allow Riley to keep her citizenship. What he had heard so far would take her children out of the line of the succession of Monaco. Daniel also liked the idea of Riley having to choose between a commoner or a prince that couldn’t provide children. All while watching Liam the man Riley was supposed to marry have to marry another. For once in his life, Daniel didn’t want to interfere he’d just sit back and watch everything unfold. The only issue Daniel had was that he couldn’t tell if Riley was happy with the situation or not. The icing on the cake would be if Riley were miserable too.

The door to the meeting room opened and in walked a woman. Leo turned his head saying, “So nice of you to finally join us, Madeleine.” Madeleine rolled her eyes responding, “I’m not sure what the issue is Leo. All you’re doing is waisting King Edmond’s time with this nonsense. Riley will marry Liam after we are married. Which we have to set a date for. We have to do this as quickly as possible as I’m pregnant and the press must not find out. Just think of the scandal!”

Constantine’s hands clenched and unclenched in anger. “Liam, Drake you two take Princess Riley on a tour of the palace”, Constantine bellowed. Riley looked to her father after seeing a slight nod Riley stood up. Liam and Drake stood as well Liam offering his arm to Riley escorting her out of the room Drake following. Constantine looked to Edmond saying, “You’ve trained her well. Riley will make a wonderful addition to Cordonia.” Edmond nodded replying, “I agree. Although she doesn’t need a choice. Prince Drake is the best choice for her husband.”

The door closed behind them and they headed down the hallway. Riley spoke up, “We need a private place to talk.” Drake nodded leading them to the library and then to a bookshelf. He pulled a book causing the bookshelf to open. Riley walked in and waited for Drake and Liam to join her. “We need to get away from the entrance,” Riley said.

Drake motioned them forward to the dead-end which was deep in the walls of the palace. Once they reached the dead-end Riley looked at them both saying, “Leo can confirm what I say here. As a female Noble of Monaco, I am owned by the country. I can’t choose to step down it would be considered an act of treason. I have vowed loyalty to Cordonia to Leo and have been helping him since. I gain my freedom from this marriage. If I don’t get married here I will be forced to do so somewhere else. I have an enemy in Monaco it’s my brother Daniel he’ll do anything to make my life miserable. While ensuring I can never return to Monaco for the throne.”

Riley paused letting them take it all in. She added, “Drake we can have an agreement, or if your willing to give me a chance we can have a real marriage. I will leave it up to you what you want. However, if you choose to have a real relationship I expect there to be no game playing. I don’t like it and you wouldn’t like seeing me angry.”

Liam smirked asking, “So you would have loved me?” Riley rolled her eyes saying, “No I would have offered you an arrangement. I am well aware of Olivia. I don’t fight losing battles.” Liam pulled her into a hug saying, “I believe you. We best get out of here and on a real tour before we are missed.” Drake pulled Riley away from Liam glaring at his long time friend saying, “Are you crazy she just admitted to spying on you.”

They exited the hidden hallway leaving the library heading to the garden. Liam looked to Drake saying, “If Riley didn’t have good intentions Olivia would be dead Drake. If you understood all the game playing among the nobility you’d be able to see that.” Riley sighed patting Liam on the shoulder before saying, “Don’t worry I will just have to convince him.”

After a quick tour of the hedge maze, Liam heads them back towards the meeting room. They arrived just as King Edmond was leaving. Leo was out shortly after King Edmond saying, “Liam, Drake I need to talk to you two.” King Edmond ushered Riley away saying, “We are moving forward with the agreement. You should prepare for the upcoming ball.”


	10. Chapter 10

Riley returned to her room only to find Madeleine in her room. “Can I help you”, Riley asked. Madeleine motioned to the chair next to her saying, “Come join me for tea and we can talk.”

Edmond was beyond pissed his daughter’s room was a disaster area he bellowed, “Mara”. Riley looked hard at Madeleine as she sat in the chair saying, “Mara is with Daniel hiding they likely let the Countess in. Daniel searches like this the Countess would have used other methods at her disposal if he hadn’t been so willing to help.”

Madeleine smirked saying, “You might want to sit down your majesty. Daniel was quite helpful in obtaining something useful to me.” Edmond turned and sat next to his daughter who looked unfazed by the Countess. “Time is money Countess let’s get to what you want”, Riley said. Madeleine sat stunned for a moment before replying, “I was able to obtain this.” She placed a diary on the table before adding, “Now you will do as I say or I will use what is in here to destroy your reputation.”

Riley leaned back in her chair asking, “What do you want Countess?” Madeleine smirked replying, “I want you to claim Leo is lying. That way they won’t approve him stepping down. Constantine doesn’t want Liam to be King. He’d gladly deny Leo’s request. In return, I will give you the book back after your sworn agreement.” Riley snorted arching an eyebrow at Madeleine asking, “Do you really believe I am that stupid. I am sure you have had copies made to be used later. So what incentive do I have to go along with you now? I might as well deal with whatever you have planned now then be under your thumb forever. ”

King Edmond was surprised by the calm nature Riley had presented with this threat. He quickly realized that the countess had nothing that would shame Riley. He got up saying, “I"m sure you can handle this Riley. I will go deal with your brother.” Edmond promptly got up and left the room to seek out Daniel. Madeleine sat there in stunned silence for a moment while figuring out her next move. Madeleine yelled, “Fine have it your way.” Madeleine pulled out her cell phone finally deciding to call Riley’s bluff. Madeleine made a call and put the call on speaker. Ana De Luca’s voice filled the room, “Ana De Luca here what do you need.”

Madeleine smirked saying, “It’s Madeleine did you get what I sent you?” Ana De Luca replied, “ Yes, I did although I am not sure how you got your hands on it.” Riley responded, “Oh my dear sweet brother ransacked my room to give it to her. If it was his idea or hers I don’t know” Ana’s surprised voice filled the room asking, “So I have permission to read and publish my thoughts on what I received.” Riley chuckled saying, “Your welcome too as long as it’s the original work. I’m sure you have a copy if not I’d happily provide one. I’d love to give you a private interview as well.”

Madeleine wondered when she had lost control of the situation. She heard Ana De Luca set up an appointment with Princess Riley before ending the call. “What the hell just happened”, Madeleine screeched. Riley stood up and made her way to the door saying, “I expect you gone by the time I return. It seems like I need something to wear for tomorrow’s event.” Riley walked down the hallway bumping into Bastien along the way. She nodded at him as she continued on to the place boutique.

Upon her arrival at the boutique, Riley went straight to her size. She started browsing what the had on the racks in the boutique. As she did she found a dress she absolutely loved the only issue was there was no price tag on it. She took the dress to the dressing room to try on.

image  
After loving how it fit her she changed back and took the dress to the clerk in the boutique. “Excuse me but this doesn’t seem to have a price tag is it for sale”, Riley asked. She took the dress saying, “This is one of my sister’s designs. I’ll ask her what she wants for it.” She turns going into the back returning quickly with another woman. “Joan do you have any idea who that is,” she asks.

Joan waves her hand dismissing the woman as she goes into the back.“So how much do you want for this,” she asked the woman. “I’m Beth the designer and seamstress of the dress,” she said as she wrote a price on a paper passing it across the table. Riley frowned at the price quickly crossing it out and doubling it before saying, “This is what it’s worth.” Riley paid the stunned woman before leaving with the gown. Joan joins Beth asking, “Did you get what I suggested as a price?” Beth swallowed hard replying, “No she insisted on paying me double what I asked for.” Joan smiled before patting Beth on the shoulder. Joan was happy there were still a few nobles left that were honest.

Riley returns to her room to find Madeleine gone but the mess still there. A couple of events were in her room working on the disaster. Riley smiled saying, “Thanks ladies but I didn’t expect you to clean up after my brother.” Riley was greeted by two smiles one responded, “It’s no problem princess it’s a pleasure to serve you.” Riley shook her head before helping them with the task. She could hear the woman’s gasps as she picked up clothes too. Once the room was clean again Riley tipped each lady before whispering, “ I pay for information as well be sure to spread that around. I just adore good gossip.” Both women nodded and left the room to pass along the information.


	11. Chapter 11

Now content with her room Riley left to get her daily workout in. She made her way through the palace until she located a training room. Upon seeing a room full of guards Riley turns to leave but she hears, "Wait, princess" Riley turns back around to find Bastien. "How can I help you, Bastien," Riley asked. Bastien replied, "There is plenty of space if your here to train your welcome to a room. I was just about to send them into assigned rooms to train." Riley asks, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on anything." Bastien nods and directs her to a room saying, "This is perfect for solo training with the mirrors and training dummies. Just clean up anything you take out when you're done."

Riley entered the room saying, "I'm not sure what you think I will be doing in here but I won't create a mess. Not even with the training dummy. I will be using the space to brush up on my dancing." Bastien shook his head as he left to supervise his team's training. Riley started with some stretches and exercises designed to warm up. Once her stretches were done she put her hair up in a quick bun to keep it from getting to covered in sweat. She pulled out her phone pulling up her playlist picking out her playlist that started out with The sugar plum fair moving on to waltz music. She always started with a ballet performance because she enjoyed the dance style.

Bastien stood on the otherwise of the one-way mirror he could see in but all the other party would see was their reflection. "Bastien you here?" He heard in the room he stepped out spotting Drake. He put his finger to his lips and motioned him into the observation room. Drake joined Bastien surprised to see Riley dancing in one of the training rooms. Drake watched in awe as Riley performed ballet flawlessly. He was awed by her grace and poise.

Clapping drew Riley's attention she turned to the door to find Liam standing there. "Did you want to practice the Cordonian waltz with me," she asked. Liam Liam nodded and soon they were doing the waltz Drake glared at his friend from behind the mirror. Drake turned to Bastien and whispered, "I need you to teach me how to dance like that." Bastien was shocked at Drake's statement but nodded his agreement he'd teach him the waltzes. Bastien turned his attention back to the room and after a few more dances the duo leaves together. Bastien leads Drake through a side door into the room once Liam and Riley pass their location.

Riley walked next to Liam as they made there way down the hallway. Riley had placed her hand on his arm in the customary political position. "You dance as if you were born in Cordonia Riley", Liam stated. Riley replied, "At your father's request I was educated to know what your wife would need to survive the Cordonian court." Liam nodded in understanding he didn't know why he hadn't thought about it. As Liam escorted her back to her room they ran into Leo.

Leo's eyes widen in surprise before he asks, "What did you do to Madeleine?" Riley giggles replying, "Nothing. It seems my brother ransacked my room and gave Madeleine a book I had in my luggage. It's a copy of my published Journal. My brother seems to think I keep a diary and Madeleine thought she had something she could blackmail me with. I'm afraid I had to turn down her offer and invited Ana for an interview. Ana was the reporter Madeleine was going to use to scandalize me."

Leo nodded saying, "So you had bait on you to find out who to watch out for and Madeleine took the bait. She is not taking things well. Madeleine is likely to retaliate for this humiliation." Riley's eyes took a mischievous look as she said, "I look forward to it. So far Madeleine has been entertaining. If all the courtly plots are like Madeleine's I am not sure why they aren't uncovered before it's too late."

Leo chuckled shaking his head saying, "Do I have to keep an eye on you?" Riley raised an eyebrow replying, "No that would be you, Sir." She then turned to Liam asking, "Would you like to go to the local bakery with me tonight?" Liam exclaimed, "You mean to sneak out!" Riley nodded her head saying, "Come on I'll make sure your safe and it will be fun." Liam nodded. Leo stood there shocked for a moment before exclaiming, "I created a monster." Riley giggled replying, "No he and I will return to court this is just a fun outing. I'll see you later Liam and invite Drake to come with us." Leo claps his brother on the shoulder saying, "You're in good hands with Riley." Liam turns to watch Riley leave.

Riley heads to her room to change into something more suitable to go out. It doesn't take long for her to find an outfit to change into. She takes the outfit to the bathroom. She turns the shower on to warm up as she undresses. Once all her clothes have been removed she enters the now hot shower thoroughly washing her body and hair. She turns the shower off once all the soap has left her body. Riley steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. She quickly dries off before dressing. Once fully dressed Riley heads back into her room.

Riley left her room only to find Mara in the hall luckily Bastien was there as well. Riley walked right past Mara to Bastien. Riley stopped in front of Bastien saying, "Mara isn't to be in this hall she is my brother's protection. Per my contract, I am to be protected by Cordonian security only. You also need to let your team know my brother isn't welcome in my room. So if you could please ensure he stays in the visitor wing I'd appreciate it." Riley continued on her way to the library to grab a book to read in her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley returned to her room book in hand and placed it on her night table. She went out onto her balcony it was time to sneak out of the palace. She looked down and noticed the one guard under her balcony and fought the urge to laugh. Riley moved to the edge of her balcony finding a foot and handhold on the palace wall. She moves along the wall towards the front of the palace. Climbing back down only once she reaches the bushes in the front. Riley crouched down shortly after she had a solid footing on the ground. She then looked around for the palace security. Once she was sure it was clear she made her way to the meeting place at the front gate. Riley wasn't surprised to find Drake there first. Liam arrived shortly after she did.

Riley smile grabbing their hands saying, "Let's go get some treats, boys." Drake's eyes take in Rileys form as they make their way to the bakery. It's a short walk the bakery relatively close to the place due to all the tourism in the area. They entered the bakery Riley smiled at the lady at the counter. "So what are we getting fellas", Riley asked.

Drake shrugged Riley leaned over asking, "Do you want to see if they have your favorite or would you like to try mine." Liam grinned saying, "Drake, and I will try yours if you try mine." Riley chuckled before placing the order. She was actually surprised they had her favorite cookie from N.Y. here. She returned to the tables with two cookies and a piece of Baklava. Her credit card now safely back in her pants pocket. Riley noticed Drake looking at her oddly. She smirked asking, "What's the matter Drake never seen a lady by treats for two men before?"

Drake just shook his head replying, "Nope just never seen a noble know how to act like a commoner." Riley shrugged before responding, "How can I know my people without knowing what a day in their life looks like. You will find Drake that I am not like other nobles. Monaco likes the rules to spend some time working closely with the people how else do we know how to serve their needs." Riley then preceded to cut her Baklava in half looking to Liam saying, "I'll trade half of mine for half of yours."

Liam cut his cookie in half trading with Riley happily eating the Baklava before the cake-like cookie. She closed her eyes enjoying the taste of the Baklava. "Really good I can see why you love it Liam", Riley said. Liam smiled before replying, "This cookie is surprisingly good."

She turns to Drake asking, "How about you?" Drake replies, "It's not bad but it's no Texas smores." Riley smirks saying, "I am guessing you're talking about the drink and not the kind you make with a campfire." He nods adding, "I'm surprised you know about either princess." A mischievous look entered Riley's eyes as she leaned into Drake's ear whispering, " I have an image to protect Mr. Walker that Texas Smores looks like innocent hot chocolate. I do like to be naughty on occasion." She pulls back just in time to see him swallow hard.

Liam's eyes widened in surprise. Riley giggled before saying, "you're no saint either. Do you have any idea's how may photo's of your bare behind I had to purchase to prevent reaching the tabloids?" Liam blushed embarrassed he had no idea anyone had caught him with his pants down. Drake smirked at Liam asking, "What were you up to ?" Liam muttered, "That's classified. We should get going back now Bastien won't be too happy if we're out too late." Drake chuckled as Liam rushed them out the door.

Riley arrived back at her room closing the door behind her. Drake watched her go into her room his eyes dropping to her rear and staying there until the door closed. Liam motioned for Drake to follow him bringing Drake into his room. Liam looked at his long time friend and sighed. "I'm sorry your in this mess. Who knew something we did as kids would actually hold meaning later in life", Liam said.

Drake shrugged saying, "I'm surprised your father is going along with it." Liam replied, "Cordonia needs the alliance she brings otherwise he likely would have found a loophole." Liam ran his hand through his hair before adding, "You can draft up an agreement for your union. Leo already said she'd likely sign as long as you made appearances with her during the social season. The agreement can always be shredded if you both feel it's not necessary but it would protect you and let you know what she expects from you."

Drake nods replying, "If you think I should I will. Perhaps you can help me with it." Liam nods motioning Drake to sit while they work through what he'd like in the marriage. Drake felt good as he left Liam's room to go to bed for the night. God, he hoped she had been genuine and was truly going to give their relationship a chance. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he could be married to a princess. He went to bed praying that she wasn't a treat to Liam because he wanted her to be his.

Riley woke up knowing she'd have to have an interview to deal with thanks to Madeleine. She arrived to find Ana De Luce sitting in the tea room. Liam and Drake arrived shortly after she did. Liam stated, "Ignore us we just wanted to get to know Princess Riley better. We will just sit quietly and listen." Ana smiled saying, "Shall we begin?" Riley nodded and motioned Ana to continue.

Ana asked, "Is it true that none of your clothes are by high-end designers." Riley smiled replying, "It's very true. Ever since I could choose my own clothing I have chosen local undiscovered designers and sometimes some very talented seamstresses. I often recycle my wardrobe to make the most use of my purchases. I don't want to waste the money entrusted to me to run the land I am in charge of."

Riley noticed the surprised look on both Madeleine and Regina's face as they had joined Liam and Drake. Riley had to give Ana credit for keeping her focus on her and not those in the room. Ana moved to her next question asking, "How did you get the title the commoner's Princess." Riley replied, "Every December the children in the family write letters to Santa. At two I was expected to tell my nanny what I wanted for Christmas. I asked for a pony. Unfortunately, while I got a gift from Santa it wasn't a pony. This repeated for years so when I turned 10 I wrote my own letter that I kept private until the day we were to share it. I asked Santa why I hadn't gotten what I had been asking for. Since I didn't know how to get the pony I wanted from Santa I told him to send presents to every child in the hospital on Christmas day. Unfortunately, Santa failed to show and I became upset that kids hadn't gotten their gifts. I decided I had to make it right. So I cleared my room of every gift I had gotten and packed them into bags after wrapping them. I put on an elf costume we used for the royal Christmas card sent to the people. Once the staff got wind of what I was doing they helped me. I arrived at each hospital with an army of toy soldiers and I personally gave gifts to all in the hospital."

Ana's eyes widened in surprise saying, "Oh wow I didn't expect that." Riley's eyes twinkled as she said, "I don't think anyone did. They most certainly didn't expect that I'd tell Santa that he needed to get his priorities straight or to hand over the job to someone more capable of following through. I never did get a pony for Christmas though. I did get her a different way by rescuing an older temperamental mare who eventually gave me the pony I had been begging for."

Ana smiled saying, "Final question what are you hoping to gain from Marrying into Cordonia." Riley replied, "Other than a husband. I am hoping to get to know the Cordonian people and serving them well. To those who will live in my Duchy please feel free to tell me your needs. I will address your concerns in order from the most important to the least." Ana nodded then stood up saying, "Thank you for taking the time to interview with me. I look forward to the next time we can chat." Riley shook her hand replying, "I look forward to it." Riley ignored anyone else in the room returning to her room to get ready for the ball.


	13. Chapter 13

Riley was just about to close the door when she heard her name called. She turned to find Drake rushing to catch up with her. Riley's motions Drake to follow her onto the balcony. Drake follows her placing the documents the table in front of her. Riley Picks them Up she quickly reads through the first page. She flips to the second page she reads down to the first section.

Riley looks to Drake saying, "It looks like Liam forgot to add the rooms at the dutchy that are your property. Let's go ahead and add that now even if you choose not to use some of them."

Riley pointed out all rooms in the dutchy that would belong to Drake. Truth and added them to the portion of the contract that benefitted him. Riley moved on to social obligations she looked to drake saying, "Our dutchy has a Festival involving lantern lighting We are both required to attend, and to make a wish I have added it to your calendar. Now is there any Duchy related business you'd like to be responsible for or do you plan to become worse than one of those nobles you hate."

Drake sat there with his mouth hanging open for a few moments. "How did you know I hated nobles?" Riley replied, "You make it obvious Drake. You have no reason to hate or distrust me but you do because I was born into nobility. Look, Drake, I don't expect you to do everything but, I'd like your involvement. Our duchy could benefit from your input."

Drake raked his hands through his hair before replying, "I'll think about it. I'm just not sure I'd be any good at this kind of stuff."

Riley took his hand in hers before she looked him in the eyes saying, "You'd be surprised how easy it can be with the right training. Don't sell yourself short I bet you would do an awesome job. Besides I'd be happy to help you if you're interested. Just think about it ok." Drake nods in agreement.

Riley turns her attention back to the document reading down to the next section. She blushed as she read the section regarding sex. Riley's eyes met his she asked, "You wish to engage in sex as long as we both consent?" Drake nodded replying, "Why not? We both have physical needs and by the tint, on your cheeks, I'd say your as attracted to me as I am to you."

Riley pursed her lips replying, "There are usually a lot of rules in this kind of agreement like what constitutes a yes to engage. Also where sex takes place, and if other partners will be involved. This is to ensure that all parties are aware that sex is purely physical and not emotional." She sighed before adding, "I'd really like a real relationship with you. However, I understand your need to have an agreement in place to protect yourself." Riley quickly added the rules she wanted to the form she signed the document before handing it to Drake to read her additions and sign.

Drake looked over her additions reading: both parties will have any partner other than the two in this agreement STD tested and notify each other before entering into a relationship. Sex is only to ever occur in a bedroom of both parties choosing. No oral sex or kissing. When asking consent each party must take no as an answer. There will be no coercion, or begging to change the answer. Drake looked at Riley running his fingers through his hair before signing the document. He looked to Riley saying, "I hope we don't need this."

Riley replied, "If you change your mind I have to be present at the destruction of these papers." Drake nodded not fully happy but her terms had been reasonable and benefited both of them. He wasn't sure yet how he felt about Riley but he hoped she was being honest. He gathered the documents waved goodbye to Riley and left to given them to Liam for safekeeping.

After Liam secured the document he pulled Drake into his closet saying, "I picked this up for you for the ball tonight. You want to look good tonight." Drake took a look at the suit before saying, "Riley made a few changes to the contract but, I am ok with them." Liam replied, "What changes?" Drake Replied, " She added a lantern festive, some rooms at the duchy and some rules to sex should we want to engage. She's also asked me to reconsider the contract." Liam turned to his longtime friend asking, "Well can you blame her. In fact, it surprises me that she didn't demand you sign one and that she treated better than most nobles would."

Drake hopped into the shower dried off and stepped out of the bathroom in his slacks. He looked to Liam before saying, "I just want to be sure she's really genuine first. I'm concerned for you Liam. You're just too trusting." Liam sighed before replying,

"Drake while I appreciate your loyalty. I'd feel really bad if you weren't happy in your marriage. It's not like you can completely ignore her and live with another woman without having a scandal affect you. Heck with me in line to be King you can't even be with me for long periods alone without creating a scandal. I could make you both a part of my court or council and that would allow you two to limit the amount of time you spend at your duchy."

Drake runs his hands through his hair as he finishes dressing. He sighs, "This isn't how I thought my life would go." Liam sighs now dressed too saying, "Drake things were bound to change. I have to marry Riley would have welcome you into our lives as my wife. Now she's offered to help me get my queen. She's doing so without any guarantee of happiness in her own life. You, Drake, have done nothing but complain about the nobles now you have the unique chance to make changes and gain a beautiful wife. I just ask you to give her a fair chance and stop shutting her out without a reason to."

Drake didn't respond as Liam showed him how to tie a tie. They both finished dressing Liam wearing a more royal look while drake was in a three-piece suit. Liam showed Drake the way to the room he always took so they'd be in the room before the doors opened. Liam was sure that either Riley's father or brother would be escorting her into the ball.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 14

Riley was all ready for the ball tonight. She watched as the other people arrived waiting on Olivia. Soon she saw Olivia's red hair and she approached her. Olivia blinked at the woman in front of her. "Hello, Olivia did you do as I requested", Riley asked. Olivia looked at her oddly a moment before replying, "I don't know what you're talking about or who you are."

Riley chuckled replying, "I'm the raven and you're welcome." She turned and headed back inside leaving Olivia walking quickly after her asking, "What are you doing here? What's your real name? I demand answers!" Riley kept walking ignoring Olivia as she entered the castle. Riley was in such a rush that she bumped right into someone. Looking up she smiled at Liam. She whispered, "Olivia's coming this way take her to the wishing well for some private time. I'll keep your shadows busy."

Riley stepped around Liam heading straight for Leo she grabbed his arm saying, "Leo you must take me on a tour of this maze you spoke so highly of." Leo blinked a moment until he saw his brother heading out the door with Olivia. Leo looked down at Riley saying, "You really need to tell me how you do that?" "Do what", She asked with the most innocent smile on her face. Leo shook his head as he leads her to the hedge maze.

As they reach the entrance of the hedge maze Riley says, "I expect you to be on your best behavior, Leo." Leo chuckles and shrugs his shoulders giving her no reply. They enter the maze together making their first turn only to run into Drake. His face is set in a scowl as he sees Riley. He points his finger saying, "What are you up to? I know you up to something. I overheard you talking to Olivia."

Riley clenched her fist glaring at Drake. Taking a deep breath she said, "You promised to give me a chance. I see your promises mean nothing to you. If I wanted this country I'd have it. There is a clause in my marriage contract that would hand me the crown. I am choosing to ignore that clause." She turned to Leo adding, "You talk sense into him. I will see you both at the ball tonight."

Riley leaves Leo and Drake in the hedge maze and heads back inside. Leo turns to Drake after watching Riley leave. He motions for Drake to follow him. Once Drake has caught up to him so that they are walking side by side. Leo hisses out, "You are not to repeat what I say. I can have kids. Riley is helping me step down since I asked her to. I need to look into our mother's disappearances. I also need to help protect Liam. I can't do either on the throne. So you need to stop trying to prevent her from staying in Cordonia."

Leo turned and stormed off back to the palace leaving Drake to think about what he said. Drake huffed as Leo left the maze he didn't care what she had done to help Leo weasel out of having to accept the crown. He still planned on telling Liam what she had done to Olivia. He wasn't about to let anything happen to the woman his best friend loved even if she was always mean to him. He left the maze looking for Liam finally bumping into him and Olivia as the exited the path to the wishing well. He rushed over to his friend asking," Olivia what is Riley trying to do to you? I'll help you prove it and we can make her leave Cordonia."

Olivia blinked looking at Drake confused replying, "I don't know what you're talking about Drake. I'd need more information to have any idea what you're going on about." Drake threw up his hands saying, I saw her ask you if you had done as you asked not too long ago. I know we're not friends Olivia but for some reason, Liam likes you so whatever it is I'll help you get out of it."

The realization hit Olivia as she replied, "That was Riley? Liam's fiance Riley! I know her only as the raven she recently helped me with my annulment. From an arranged marriage since I was an infant that became a marriage when I turned of age. Since there can be no interference from the crown in Lythikos. Raven was just making sure I had put my annulment papers somewhere secure. I'm under no threat if anything I'm now free to marry who I choose."

Liam shakes his head knowing how much Drake means well. Liam knows Drake well enough to know he likely had already accused Riley. Liam looked to his long time friend saying, "You owe her an apology, Drake. You also need to give her the chance you promised her. Do me a favor and ask yourself if you'd be this suspicious if she were a commoner? Better yet ask yourself if you were concerned about her plotting against me on the ranch in Texas?" Liam kissed Olivia's hand and made his way into the palace for the ball it would start soon.

Olivia looked at Drake and shook her head before following after Liam. She says, "The ball will be starting soon" as she continues to the palace. Drake shoves his hands in his pockets and slowly heads to the palace. He wondered if Riley would take his apology. He wasn't sure if she was more upset or angry with what he had done. He would sneak in through the kitchen and sit in the back rather than go through with being announced. No sooner did he head that direction was his name called. Drake turned back towards the front of the palace. He could see Bastien motioning for him to go to him. Drake made his way to the man he saw as a second father only stopping when he was standing next to him.

Bastien placed a hand on Drake's shoulder saying, "You must escort the Princess into the ball. You can't sneak in like you usually do. Plus you will have to dance with her at least once before you can go hide in a corner or hit the bar." Drake huffed murmuring," I didn't ask for any of this. I was content with what I had. I hate that everything is changing."

Bastien replied, "Life never stays the same, Drake. Liam was always going to have to marry. You certainly couldn't have followed him around while he was trying to create an heir. I see you marrying Riley as a good thing. You being married too would give him someone going through the same thing he was. You could help each other through being married men together. Riley is a good choice for a bride she's loyal to Cordonia as much as she is her own country. All I ask is you give her a chance. If you truly want to protect Liam she's your best bet to continue doing so."

Drake nodded as they entered the palace. He found Riley waiting for him, her brown hair curled falling down her back. He loved the way her strapless dress hugged her curves. She smiled at him saying, "I promise I don't bite Drake." He walked over to her offering her, his arm. She placed her hand on his arm as he took her into the ballroom. The walk over to the king and queen Riley curtsies to both of them before moving aside to allow Drake to bow. Constantine motioned for Riley to stand next to him. Drake gave her a pointed look and Riley simply shrugged.

Constantine waited until everyone had gone through the line. He bellowed, "Quiet! We are here for Liam's social season. What you don't know is that Liam will be named heir to the throne. Leo is unable to perform the duty of providing an heir. For the good of Cordonia Leo has gracefully stepped aside so that Liam could take the crown. When my sons were young Leo created a document that made Drake Walker Liam's brother. Drake per this document is a prince of Cordonia. Now the new lady at court is princess Riley. I have contracted with her father to marry her to one of my sons. Her father wishes her to marry the way they do in Monaco where the woman has no choice in a husband. I however would like to have Riley attend the social season to meet all the Cordonian nobles. She will be marrying Drake in a double ceremony with my son Liam. Now let's enjoy the ball."

Riley led Drake around the ballroom socializing as she worked the nobles in the room. She led him to the dance floor and she found he was better than she had hoped he'd be at ballroom dancing. Once his obligation was done she let him go to brood. She was glad when the event was over heading to bed tomorrow would be another busy day at the derby.


End file.
